


An Injured Lion Still Wants To Roar

by tenbinsilver



Category: Super Sentai Series, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: Comrades, Loss, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenbinsilver/pseuds/tenbinsilver
Summary: Garu had taken a while to come around to Lucky, to be able to trust people. Now he was happy, he was excited about life.He was alive.But then... this... had happened.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	An Injured Lion Still Wants To Roar

Lucky sat on the chapel stairs. He was dressed formally, wearing a black tux and a blue bowtie. He had leaned back onto the cement banister behind him.

He didn't want to go inside.

He had been up all night long. He had attempted to sleep, but all he did all night was cry.

Tsurugi had come to his hotel room and had tried talking to him. It had made Lucky uncomfortable, not because it was Tsurugi himself trying to help ( _that_ part he appreciated), but because it had been at that point that it had become _real_. Lucky didn't want it to be real. He was grateful that Tsurugi had thought of him, was trying to help him.

However, he did think it was awfully damn nice of Tsurugi to think of him. Even Kotaro had called to try to talk, but Lucky hadn't kept him on the line long. Lucky had known that Kotaro could have seen through everyone of Lucky's emotions, and Lucky hadn't been ready to talk to the teenage boy. He knew that Kotaro was only trying to help, but... he just couldn't do it.

"Hey, Lucky!" a voice called out.

"Balance!" Lucky said. He stood up quickly, and Balance was running up to him, with Naga right behind him.

"You holding up ok?" Balance asked.

"Trying," Lucky said. "Honestly, having a hard time."

Balance patted Lucky on the shoulder. "You know, if there's anything I can do for you, just name it, ok? I'll be there for you. Naga, too."

"I'm sorry I don't know the right words to say," Naga said softly.

"It's ok," Lucky said. "I appreciate it."

Naga nodded, and he and Balance went inside.

Lucky said back down again. He knew it was going to start soon, but he was just not emotionally ready for this.

He looked up at the sky.

The sky on Jagujagu was a little similar to his home planet's sky, except that it wasn't as bright. He had brought Garu to Cayenne after they had defeated Don Armage so he could experience it, but they hadn't stayed long. Garu had been too excited about exploring the galaxy, and Lucky was ready for it. He hadn't wanted to admit how much he was looking forward to their future adventures.

Garu had been excited, but Lucky hadn't realized how excited. Eventually, that had worn down, when Garu had gotten comfortable with everything going on. He still loved to explore, but there wasn't that excitement anymore.

That had changed the moment they had landed on Gomeisa.

They had already visited most of the other main planets in the Canis Minor constellation, but this one was definitely different. Most of the species were definitely canine, and Lucky had considered asking him if he wanted to leave.

But Garu had enjoyed every second of it. He hadn't met anyone who looked like he did, these were definitely different kinds of species. Garu asked questions, learned as much as he could, and stayed immersed in their cultures.

He had made a few friends, and eventually, he was spending evenings with them, hitting bars, and restaurants. Lucky had been happy for him, but had found himself standing back, just taking everything in.

Garu had taken a while to come around to Lucky, to be able to trust people. Now he was happy, he was excited about life.

He was _alive_.

But then... _this_... had _happened_.

It had come from nowhere. It was quick, a little too quick. Lucky hadn't seen it coming.

He had never even considered it. This _wasn't_ supposed to happen.

_Unlucky...._

Lucky accidentally banged his head against the cement banister, and instead of reacting, he just kept his head right where it had landed.

This wasn't _fair_.

He wanted his partner back.

He had always known this day was going to come, but he didn't realize it was going to come so soon. And he didn't think it was going to be so painful.

He thought he had time. Time to talk, time to just... be together.

But none of this mattered anymore.

It was too late. There was no more time. He'd never get it back. He'd never get _Garu_ back.

"Lucky?"

Lucky looked up, pulling his head away from the banister.

"Spada..."

"Can I join you?"

"Sure," Lucky said softly.

Spada sat down next to Lucky. "You ok?"

"No," Lucky said. "You?"

"No."

Lucky tapped his head back against the banister again. "How did this even happen? It wasn't supposed to be like this!"

"I don't know," Spada said.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Are you going to be able to do this?" Spada finally said, breaking the silence that Lucky hadn't found as awkward as he should have.

"I don't have a choice," Lucky said. "I'm not ready for this."

"I'm really sorry," Spada said quietly.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Lucky said. "I feel empty. Like I have no reason to go on."

"You do," Spada said. "There are a lot of people counting on you."

"Not sure how I can be a real leader if I can't even handle _this_."

"You're going to be fine," Spada said. "We all will."

"Lucky, they're ready for you," Hammie said, walking over to them.

Lucky didn't say a word, but responded by tapping his head against the bannister again.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Spada asked.

"I don't have a choice," Lucky said. "I can't back out now." He stood up, and Hammie hugged him.

"I'm proud of you, Lucky," Hammie said. "For handling this so well."

"It's not something I'm proud of," Lucky said as Hammie escorted him inside of the chapel.

"Well, you should be," Hammie said. She let him go, and straightened his bowtie. "I love you, Lucky."

"I love you, Hammie."

"Let's go sit down," Spada said. He took Hammie's hand. She looked back at Lucky as they walked to find a seat.

Lucky stood frozen. He wasn't ready for this.

"Hi, Lucky," a familiar, soft voice said.

Lucky turned around. "Garu...." he whispered.

"Lucky?" Garu asked. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," Lucky said. He tried to smile, play off this happiness he could feel coming from his partner. "You look great."

Suddenly, Lucky could hear the soft music starting to play, which was the cue to get into their places. Lucky wasn't sure what to expect, except for whatever they had rehearsed the night before.

"Thank you," Garu said.

Lucky wished he could have smiled at that point, but he couldn't. Instead, he just nodded. He knew at this point, that if he spoke, it would give away his true feelings, and he didn't want Garu to see how much emotional pain he was in.

Lucky hesitated a beat before following Garu into the chapel. They walked over and took their positions.

It didn't take long before Lucky spotted her.

 _Her_.

Her name was Luna. Even Lucky had to admit she was very pretty. She was tall, had long blond hair. She had some canine in her for sure, but her appearance was almost nearly as humanoid as Tsurugi or Kotaro's.

Everyone had stood up, and Lucky looked over at Garu. He was _smiling_. He was _happy_. Lucky could see it all over his face.

Lucky wanted to cry as Luna approached them. He wanted to scream. He wanted to grab Garu and run away from all of this. Hop on the cruiser, pick the constellation that was the farthest away from here....

Lucky stared at Luna... who was staring lovingly at Garu. Garu responded to her with a chuckle.

This wasn't fair.

This was _his_ Garu.

 _His_ precious comrade.

 _His_ love.

Lucky could only watch as Luna took Garu by the hand and pulled him away from Lucky.

Lucky didn't want to watch this, it was too hard. He knew he had lived without Garu before... but he wasn't sure if he could go back to that life. He already felt empty, and they hadn't even exchanged their vows yet.

Today... Lucky wasn't the luckiest man in the galaxy.

 _Garu_ was.

**Author's Note:**

> (I still don't know if they've ever said Garu's wife's name, so I'm sticking with this one until I hear otherwise.)


End file.
